Sentimientos y decisiones
by LizzKD
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Kyoko entró a LMEy aún sigue en la sección LOVE-me. El tiempo sigue pasando y ella no es capaz de confesar sus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Ren tiene que salir del país, sin embargo Lory tiene un plan y es que su pareja favorita actuará en una película romántica antes de tener que separarse.¿Podrán contener sus sentimientos?.
1. Capítulo 1: Debut

Capítulo _1: Debut_

 _\- Ahora Kyoko tiene 20 años y Ren 24 años -_

Kyoko ya es una artista reconocida, pero aún no ha hecho su debut ya que no ha sido capaz de aceptar que puede ser amada y poder confesar aquellos sentimientos de amor que alberga en su corazón, muchas personas se preguntan porque no ha debutado siendo tan talentosa, que es lo que sucede con el presidente para no realizar su debut, muchos comentan que quizás teme que se vaya al extranjero y perder a una de sus más importantes estrellas. Así que el presidente ha decidido que Kyoko haga su primer protagónico en una película romántica, pero ella se niega a hacerlo y tener que actuar como una pareja tonta con alguien que ni siquiera conoce, ya que el nombre del actor que será su co-protagonista aún no ha sido revelado por decisión del presidente; así que Lory ha decidido ponerlo como una tarea de la sección LOVE-ME .Además hay rumores de que pronto Ren se ira al extranjero a trabajar y no se sabe por cuánto tiempo, quizás sea permanentemente.

Era la 1 de la mañana y Kyoko acababa de llegar a su nuevo apartamento al cual se había mudado hace solo dos semanas y, por obra del presidente estaba en el mismo edificio de Ren, justo al frente del apartamento de su sempai; era hora de que descanse ya que por la mañana muy temprano sería la primera lectura del guión de la película de su debut "Platonic Love", donde conocería a todo el elenco o al menos eso le habían dicho, _¿Quién será su co-protagonista?-_ pensaba Kyoko _;_ pero aquello ya no era tan importante en comparación a lo que realmente le preocupaba ,que tan cierto era lo que había escuchado en los pasillos de LME, acaso Ren se iría y no le había dicho nada al respecto, quería preguntarle, pero con que motivo iba a pedir ella explicaciones; tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, que es lo que iba hacer con lo que sentía; la película que había pasado a segundo plano.

En el apartamento de Ren, sentada en el sillón, esta una Kyoko muy preocupada por los rumores que ha escuchado sobre su sempai, desea preguntarle si son ciertos pero no se atreve por temor a que Ren le confirme que lo que escucho es cierto y pronto se marchara para no volver más, allí estaba él ,mirándola ,esperando que le diga cual es el motivo de su visita casi a las 2 a.m , había llegado a la puerta de Ren a la 1:30 A.M ya que sabía que no iba a poder dormir si antes no le preguntaba, pero no se atrevía a tocar, así estaba murmurando en la puerta, si no fuera porque Ren aún no estaba en su departamento y la encontró allí parada cuando llego, Kyoko se hubiera quedado allí bastante tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Kyoko-san, Kyoko –san ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? _Ren agitando la mano frente al rostro de Kyoko.

-Na-nada Tsuruga-san_ contesta rápidamente Kyoko

-Ya te había dicho que me llames Ren, acaso ¿no somos amigos? Y además nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y ahora también somos vecinos.

-Lo siento, se me es difícil Ren –san _Kyoko se sonroja_

-y ¿Por qué has venido a mi apartamento a esta hora? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Le pregunta Ren, poniendo una taza de té en la mesita, frente a ella.

-ah!, es … que…yo…tu… es…to…murmura Kyoko con la mirada fija hacia el piso

-¿acaso te preocupa cómo actuar el papel de tu debut? Dice Ren, mirando la novela en la que el guion se basara el cual se puede ver en el bolso de Kyoko que ha quedado a un lado en el sofá.

-AH! … si, si eso es, mi debut _dice Kyoko mas para ella que para Ren _ _lo había olvido, pero no seré capaz de preguntarle lo que quería, y tengo que darle un motivo para haber venido a estas horas_ _ piensa Kyoko_

-No tienes que preocuparte, además deberías de estar feliz, vas a poder debutar y vas a ser aún más reconocida._ Afirma Ren con un suave tono de voz.

-Sí, pero… no sé como podría actuar ese tipo de escenas_ dice una avergonzada Kyoko.

-Bueno, si es por eso yo te puedo ayudar, ya que vamos a ser compañeros de reparto. _dice Ren, con toda calma

-EHHHHH!_grita ella sorprendida.


	2. Capítulo 2: Decisiones

_Capítulo 2: Decisiones_

-Bueno, si es por eso yo te puedo ayudar, ya que vamos a ser compañeros de reparto. _dice Ren, con toda calma

- _EHHHH!__ grita Kyoko sorprendida.

-¿qué? Pensé que el presidente te había contado todo, ya que este será tu debut. Bueno que se le va hacer _ responde Ren, haciendo el gesto norteamericano que tanto odiaba su amada.

Kyoko estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero aún tenía una única cosa en la cabeza que la inquietaba bastante ¿serian ciertos aquellos rumores? ,y si lo eran ¿ella que haría?¿cómo afrontaría esa situación? porque una cosa era que viajaba por unos días o semanas quizás, pero ella nunca pensó en la posibilidad de no verlo nunca más, acaso sería capaz de soportar si aquello sucedía.

Ren miraba a Kyoko que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales no dejaban de temblar, sabía que había otra razón por la cual ella había llegado a su departamento a esas horas, pero ¿Cuál podría ser la razón?¿Acaso Reino o Fuwa habían vuelto a molestarla? , de lo que estaba seguro es que ella estaba angustiada, y mucho; entonces Ren decidió romper aquel silencio que comenzaba a ser incómodo y de cierta forma angustiante.

-Kyoko –san ¿hay algo más que te preocupe?

. . .

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? _vuelve a hablar Ren, mirándola fijamente.

Pero de esto Kyoko no se dio cuenta por estar debatiendo consigo misma. _"Kyoko no seas cobarde, tienes que preguntarle,… pero ¿mis sentimientos?, y si se da cuenta de lo que realmente siento, además no tengo derecho de decir nada, no es como si seamos algo, aunque su respuesta te pueda causar mucho dolor, debes de preguntar .No! … NO, NO puedo, pero…. tengo que decir algo, pero ¿Qué? No se me ocurre nada" _piensa ella._

….

-No, Ren –san, no es nada, solo era por el papel que tengo que interpretar

-¿Estas segura?_ responde él_ " _creo que no voy a ganar nada si la presiono, tendré que esperar que ella me quiera contar, aunque no sé cuando lo hará"-pensaba Ren._

Ah! … Si, Ren –san, de verdad no es nada… _Kyoko observa su reloj pulsera._ Ah! Lo siento sempai _haciendo una dogeza.

\- ya es muy tarde y yo lo estoy incomodando a estas horas, disculpe a esta desconsiderada kohai, creo ya me tengo que ir – dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Me permites acompañarte _dijo Ren, levantándose del sofá.

No es necesario Ren –san, además solo tengo que cruzar el pasillo.

Así fue como Kyoko salió a toda velocidad del apartamento de Ren, sin dar tiempo a este para que la acompañe. No pudo hacer nada, ya que la chica había salido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Apenas Kyoko se fue, Ren recibió un mensaje en su celular, ¿qué era lo que quería el presidente a esas horas?; miró la pantalla:

REN, TE ESPERO MAÑANA EN MI OFICINA A LAS 9 A.M

ESPERO QUE PARA ENTONCES YA TENGAS UNA RESPUESTA

A LO QUE HEMOS HABLADO, PORQUE SI NO ES ASI,

TOMARE LA DECISIÓN POR TI.

El presidente si que tenía prisa por su respuesta, apenas habían conversado de ese asunto la tarde del día anterior.

FLASHBACK

Era las 4:45 P.M y estaba cerca a LME, se acababa de enterar que tenía una reunión con el presidente a las 5:00 P.M en su oficina, ya que Yashiro no le había dicho nada hasta el último momento, según le comento fue por órdenes directas del presidente.

Ren entro a LME donde lo estaba esperando Sebastián, quien lo guió a la oficina del presidente. Esta vez Lory estaba vestido de Sultán, se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-Ren, que bueno que estas aquí _dijo Lory con una sonrisa.

-No es como si pudiera evitarlo, ya que lo tenía en la agenda, aunque acabo de ser informado por Yashiro _contesto sarcásticamente.

-oh! Pero que podía hacer, si tú no venias por propia voluntad, ya te había llamado antes; al parecer sabes de que se trata _ hablaba Lory en tono burlón

-Supongo que es sobre las ofertas de trabajo que rechace, no es así jefe.

-Ya veo que si lo sabes _comenzó a decir el presidente con rostro serio_ ¿es que acaso ya olvidaste que querías superar a tu padre?. Acaso te quedaras aquí para siempre, si es así, nunca superaras a Kuu y ahora tienes la oportunidad de trabajar en el extranjero ¿Por qué no lo haces?

\- …

Ren solo suspiro e inclino la cabeza, pero no respondía, sabía que el presidente tenía razón.

Lory miro a Ren y continúo hablando, ya que él parecía que no iba a responder

\- Ren, sé que no te vas por temor a dejar sola a Mogami-san ya que todos los proyectos te mantendrían por lo menos 1 año al extranjero, pero vas a tener que tomar un trabajo en el exterior si no te quieres quedar estancado. Y si tanto temor tienes de perderla, confiésate de una buena vez.

Eh! _respondió Ren con un rostro sin expresión.

-Ya sé _dijo Lory alegremente, golpeando su puño contra su palma como si tuviera una gran idea_ Te voy a dar una última oportunidad, trabajaras con ella como co-protagonista en su película debut, esa chica también puede ser una cabeza hueca igual que su sempai.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?_ preguntó Ren un poco molesto.

-No te preocupes por eso; ahora tengo que arreglar otros asuntos, así que Ren ya te puedes retirar _le dijo Lory poniéndose de pie.

Ren salió de la oficina para seguir con los trabajos que aún tenía por hacer.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero les guste estos dos primeros capítulos.

 **¡Muchas gracias!** por el Reviews a PaulaGaTo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Respuestas

Descargo de responsabilidad: Skip Beat! no me pertenece

 **¡Muchas gracias!** por leer ; esta es mi primera historia que escribo, espero que les guste este capítulo. :)

No sé que tan seguido podré publicar, pero intentare hacerlo semanalmente y si puedo antes. Y aquí esta el tercer capitulo.

 _CAPITULO 3: Respuestas_

Apenas Kyoko entró a su apartamento y cerrar la puerta se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso; dio un gran suspiro "como es posible que haya huido otra vez, fui una cobarde, pero ahora no puedo volver ¿con que escusa lo haría ? "_pensaba Kyoko

De repente su teléfono celular sonó anunciando que había recibido un mensaje era muy tarde ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Acaso era su sempai estará enojado por la forma en que se había marchado, se dispuso a leer el mensaje:

MOGAMI – SAN TE ESPERO A LAS 10:00 A.M EN MI OFICINA, TU HORARIO YA ESTA RESUELTO POR SAWARA.

PD: LA REUNIÓN PARA TU PELÍCULA HA SIDO POSPUESTA, MAÑANA SE TE INFORMARA LOS DETALLES.

Al mirar el mensaje Kyoko se sintió aliviada aunque también algo desilusionada, a pesar de tener miedo de lo que su sempai pensara esperaba un mensaje de él, pero no del presidente menos a esa hora de la madrugada; le levanto del piso y se dirigió a su habitación dentro de unas horas tenía mucho que hacer y necesitaba descansar y ejecutar un plan de cómo enfrentarse a Ren después de haber huido de esa forma, tendría que darle una explicación.

Mientras tanto Ren estaba pensando en la respuesta que le iba a dar al presidente, pero también estaba preocupado por la actitud de Kyoko, ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía?

Así llego la mañana y ambos no habían podido dormir, pensando en muchas cosas; aquel día iba a ser bastante largo y atareado; además lo primero que tenían que hacer era reunirse con el presidente. A las 7:00 AM llego un mensaje de texto de Yashiro avisando a Ren que su horario había cambiado y lo primero que tenía en la mañana era ir a LME.

Ya eran las 9:00 A.M Ren y Lory ya estaban reunidos en la oficina tomando el té que anteriormente les había ofrecido Sebastián.

-Ren ¿ya una respuesta para mí?_ dijo Lory

\- …

-Tal vez prefieres que tome la decisión por ti_ volvió a hablar Lory con una mirada seria.

-NO! Jefe _se apresure Ren a responder. Después de un largo suspiro, Ren continúo.

-Usted tiene razón presidente, pero tengo varios trabajos agendados que debo cumplir. Así que he decidido terminar los compromisos de trabajo que tengo y luego decidiré por alguna oferta en el exterior.

-Espero muchacho que lo que me dices sea cierto y no me trates de engañar _decía Lory con duda.

-Le doy mi palabra presidente_ afirma el actor.

-Por cierto, Ren ¿Cuándo te vas a confesar? Quisiera estar presente en ese momento; o tal vez necesitas más ayuda ¿quieres que organice una cena a la luz de las velas o quizás una gran fiesta? _decía Lory cada minuto más emocionado.

-¡No intervenga en mis asuntos presidente! Lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida personal a usted no le concierne_ contesto Ren con algo molesto.

-Esta bien muchacho, no tienes porque enojarte. Solo cuando se trata de ella la máscara que te esfuerzas tanto en llevar desaparece _ hablaba el presidente calmadamente.

-Además presidente ¿Por qué Mogami-san no sabía que iba a trabajar con ella?; ¿usted no estará planeando algo? _continuo Ren, más calmado sin darle importancia a lo que Lory acababa de decir.

-Ohhh! Acaso la pequeña ¿fue a pedir ayuda con sus escenas? _ decía de forma picara el presidente_ Además ya habías comenzado a llamarla por su nombre no tienes porque referirte a ella por su apellido solo por estar hablando conmigo.

-No evite mi pregunta Jefe ¿esta planeando algo?_ reitero Ren

-¿Cómo crees que voy a ser capaz?_ decía Lory fingiendo estar ofendido

Ren lo miraba fijamente sin decir palabra *realmente esta planeando algo*_pensaba el actor.

-No estoy tramando nada, así que no te angusties, solo quería que ella eligiera sin que tú la influenciaras de alguna forma indirectamente_ explicaba el presidente_ pero como no se decidía, no tuve otra opción que asignarle esta película como una tarea de la sección Love-me .

-A fin de cuentas ya estaba " _planeando que nosotros protagonicemos esa película_ " ¿Cierto Jefe?_ decía Ren sarcásticamente.

-Ren solo aprovecha esta oportunidad, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer ya te puedes retirar _respondió Lory haciendo con la mano una señal para que salga.

-Entonces me retiro señor_ el actor se puso de pie y salió de la oficina para encontrarse con Yashiro y continuar con sus actividades.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Arigatou!**

A todas las personas que han leído este fic, espero que les guste y que lo sigan leyendo.

Muchas Gracias por darse un tiempo para escribir los Reviewsa: Guest, Carla Berenice,PaulaGato y AdrySoeme encanto leerlos. :)

También Muchas Gracias a los que siguen mi fic:Alexandra Parthenopaeus, Gabyz123,PaulaGaTo,Setsuka e Cain, Adelina9800, AdrySOE, Carla Berenice, , Mutemuia,Nashr8.

Gracias a quienes han puesto el fic como favoritos: PaulaGa,Setsuka e Cain,adrySOE,carla berenice,

Onegai! comenten que les pareció estos capítulos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo ! :D


	4. Capítulo 4: Realidad

Descargo de responsabilidad: Skip Beat! no me pertenece

Como siempre **¡Muchas gracias!** por leer ; espero que les guste este capítulo. :) y como el anterior fue muy corto esta vez serán 2 capítulos que publicaré.

 _CAPITULO 4_ _:_ _Realidad_

Ren salía del edificio LME junto a su mánager. Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba arreglando algunos asuntos de su horario con Sawara-san y luego se dirigiría a asistir a la cita que tenía con el presidente.

En la oficina de Lory

-Toc Toc Toc

-Adelante _ordenó el presidente

-Buenos días presidente_ contestó Kyoko realizando como siempre una perfecta inclinación al saludar.

-¡Bienvenida mi niña! _saludó Lory alegremente_ toma asiento.

-¿Para qué me mandó llamar presidente?_ preguntó Kyoko.

-Bueno mi niña, me canse de su indecisión y a pesar de que había dicho que no iba a intervenir y tu tendrías que abrir esa cortina; ¿estas segura de no hacer nada? Ya que Ren pronto se marchara, supongo que lo sabes

Así que eran ciertos los rumores _susurro Kyoko

-A pesar de que no quieres aceptar esta película, creo que es tu gran oportunidad tanto en el aspecto profesional y sobre todo respecto a lo sentimental, así que porque no aceptas de una vez tus sentimientos y le dices lo que sientes ¿acaso piensas que él te odiara? _ hablaba Lory.

-Pe…pe…pe…pero presidente, yo no…no … pu …puedo _tartamudeó Kyoko, antes de quedar en silencio y que un leve sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas.

-Ahh_ suspiro el presidente _ es tu decisión y piénsalo porque es tu última oportunidad antes que se vaya al extranjero, quizás no lo vuelvas a ver.

No es que Kyoko no haya pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ella que podía hacer, no es como si confesar lo que sentía a la persona que amaba iba a cambiar algo aquella situación, así que solo le quedaba resignase, eso era lo que había decidido antes, pero después de escuchar al presidente y el imaginarse ya no volver a ver su rostro le dolía demasiado, deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto, mas no sabía como enfrentar esa nueva realidad que nunca imagino.

-Mogami san, hay otro asunto por el cual te hice venir y es el siguiente: como esta película será tu debut, es hora que tengas un manager, y hasta conseguir una persona calificada Yashiro asistirá tanto a Ren como a ti en su agenda ya que hasta que esta película acabe ustedes tendrán los mismos trabajos.

-¿QUEEEE?!_ grito la chica.

-¿Por qué? Presidente, usted no me puede hacer esto_ dijo Kyoko levantándose del sillón y comenzando a caminar como animal enjaulado_ -Yo aún no he debutado y Tsuruga san es el actor número uno de Japón ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos los mismos trabajos? ¿Esto no puede ser cierto?, por favor dígame que no es verdad.

-Cálmate Mogami san :/ Es cierto que en otros casos Ren tendría una agenda muy apretada, pero ahora solo tiene que terminar los trabajos que tiene programado porque después ira al extranjero, hasta es posible que tú tengas después más trabajos que realizar que él_ respondió Lory calmadamente

-¿usted ha hecho algo para que yo pueda conseguir los mismos trabajos? Ha planeado todo_ acuso Kyoko.

¿Cómo me crees capaz? _dijo Lory, fingiéndose herido por sus palabras_ Además tu eres muy talentosa y no hay necesidad de conseguirte algunos papeles para actuar; todos los directores y productores con los que vas a trabajar te han elegido por que reconocen tu talento; tal vez el destino te quiere ayudar_ terminó de hablar el presidente con una sonrisa.

La chica se dejó caer en el sillón, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que Lory, quien la observaba detenidamente volvió a hablar, aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Acaso es tan terrible? No quieres pasar tiempo con la persona que tanto amas.

Kyoko se sonrojo bastante ante esa idea, a pesar de conocer sus propios sentimientos, aún era difícil escucharlo de otras personas y no supo que contestar.

-Bueno Mogami san creo que tienes trabajo que hacer y si no te apresures podrías llegar tarde_ dijo Lory mirando el reloj de la pared.

Ella miro la hora, solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar al estudio donde grabaría un comercial; se despidió del presidente y salió rápidamente de su oficina. Ahora tenía una nueva realidad que debía enfrentar, aunque estaba convencida de que el presidente era el autor de todo lo que le sucedía y todo esto era parte de sus planes, con esos pensamientos dejo el LME.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Arigatou! por leer** , espero que les guste y que lo sigan leyendo.

Comenten que les pareció estos capítulos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Akira

Descargo de responsabilidad: Skip Beat! no me pertenece

 **¡Muchas gracias!** por leer ; espero que les guste. :)

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _CAPITULO 5: Akira_

Kyoko llego justo a tiempo donde se filmaría el comercial que era para un nuevo perfume, fue una suerte que el set estuviera cerca; el comercial iba a tener dos escenarios diferentes primero en la ciudad y luego en la playa.

Al llegar a los estudios, es una gran sorpresa encontrarse con el director Ushio Kurosaki, aquel hombre tenía una personalidad única, su trabajo era arte, así lo consideraba el mismo, junto al director Kurosaki había otro hombre de igual altura con cabello de color azabache, pero que aparentaba ser más joven que él, Kyoko no sabía si esperar que terminen de hablar para presentarse o ir a saludar aunque tendría que interrumpir, estaba comenzando un debate al interior de su mente hasta que escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella. Debía imaginarse que estaba allí, después de todo lo que dijo el presidente.

-Hola Kyoko-chan, que gusto verte_ saludó Yashiro

-Buenos días Yashiro san, buenos días Ren san _dijo Kyoko inclinándose para saludarlos

\- Buenos días Kyoko san_ contesto Ren

\- …

-Kyoko san necesito hablar contigo_ volvió a hablar Ren, para luego dirigir una mirada a su manager, él cual entendió que debía retirarse.

-Permiso Kyoko-chan tengo que hacer algunas llamadas_ dijo Yashiro, a lo que la chica solo asintió con un gesto, así se fue el manager dejándolos solos.

\- Kyo…- iba a volver a hablar el actor, pero fue interrumpido.

-es… to Ren-san sobre lo que sucedió ayer ¡Lo siento!, no debí comportarme así _se disculpaba Kyoko haciendo una reverencia de 90 grados, ella hubiera realizado una dogeza pero Ren de cierta forma se las había prohibido diciéndole que eran una exageración y que no podía estar haciéndolo cada vez, que ella era una estrella por lo cual tenía una imagen que cuidar. Era difícil ver lo a la cara después de todo lo que había hablado con el presidente

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, no es como si hubieras hecho algo malo _decía el actor dándole una sonrisa sincera. Además, lo siento Yashiro me acaba de informar de la decisión del presidente justo antes de llegar aquí.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **FLASHBACK**

En el auto de Ren

-Ren tu siguiente trabajo será para un comercial para un perfume y se realizara en dos escenarios diferentes primero en la ciudad y luego en la playa, pero antes debemos ir por Kyoko chan

-Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Ella grabara contigo el comercial, porque mas iba a ser _contestó Yashiro como si fuera lo mas obvio.

\- Por cierto Ren, el presidente me ha informado que seré el manager de Kyoko chan por un tiempo mientras encuentran a la persona indicada para ella, ya que ustedes dos tienen los mismos trabajos que realizar._ terminó de hablar el manager.

-¿Qué has dicho? _dijo Ren, frenando el auto de golpe .

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Lo siento Ren-san _dijo Kyoko muy triste

-No es tu culpa, y es bueno pasar tiempo contigo Kyoko chan, así que por favor sonríe para mí _contestó Ren con su sonrisa sincera, a lo que la chica se sonrojo.

Estaban tan absortos mirándose sonrientes que no se percataron que el director y su acompañante estaban a su lado hasta que Ushio Kurosaki habló.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

-Buenos días_ respondieron al unísono los actores algo sorprendidos por no notar a los dos hombres allí presentes

-Es un gusto volver a trabajar con usted director Kurosaki_ dijo Kyoko haciendo una inclinación.

Entonces Ushio Kurosaki le respondió:

-Aunque es un gusto tener a dos grandes de la actuación en este comercial que estoy seguro va a ser una obra de arte; Mogami san te equivocas, yo no seré esta vez el director, pero si participare en la realización del comercial… .Permítanme presentarles al director : Akira Kurosaki.

\- Es un gusto conocerte belle dame _ dijo Akira y acercándose a Kyoko, tomo su mano y depositó un beso sobre esta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Arigatou! por leer**

Espero que les guste y que lo continúen leyendo.

Como siempre les pido por favor que comenten que les pareció estos capítulos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


	6. Capítulo 6:Celos

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Skip Beat! No Me Pertenece

 **¡Muchas gracias!** Por leer.

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

CAPITULO 6: Celos

\- Es un gusto conocerte belle dame _ dijo Akira y acercándose a Kyoko, tomo su mano y depositó un beso sobre esta. A lo que la chica se quedó como piedra.

Ren mostró su sonrisa de caballero, y agarro la mano de Kyoko para alejarla de aquel hombre que se había tomado tal atrevimiento.

-Bonjour Monsieur Tsuruga, es un honor conocer al actor número 1 de Japón_ volvió hablar Akira mostrando su sonrisa y estrechando la mano de Ren.

-Buenos días Akira-san_ contesto Ren sonriendo y estrechando su mano con demasiada fuerza para poder considerarlo un saludo.

-Akira, ya te había dicho que las costumbres en Japón son diferentes_ dijo Ushio, para luego mirar a Kyoko_ -lo siento Mogami- san, mi primo ha sido criado en Francia.

-Creo que debería recordarlo en adelante Akira-san _comento Ren

-No se preocupe director Kurosaki_ contesto la actriz refiriéndose a Ushio, él cual les hablo a los dos actores.

-Creo que esto va a causar confusiones, refiéranse a mí como Kurosaki o productor ¿Qué opinas primo?

-Belle dame, a mí solo llámame Akira …

-Terminadas las presentaciones debemos comenzar a trabajar, no es así director Akira _ comentó Ren, sintiéndose irritado.

Siendo Akira interrumpido tan sutilmente comenzó a hablar sobre el comercial

\- La imagen de Kyoko me encanta es ideal para el perfume, y sé que puede reflejar inocencia, pero también fuerza y elegancia , ya que he tenido el honor y placer de ver sus interpretaciones y Tsuruga Ren también es un actor muy capaz. Como saben este comercial tendrá dos escenarios diferentes y no utilizaremos dialogo todo será expresado mediante sus acciones; primero grabaremos en este set, sus escenas son sencillas, y los escenarios están listos. La historia va así; cada uno está en su respectivo departamento alistándose para el nuevo día, salen y en una calle muy concurrida chocan casualmente encontrándose sus miradas por un breve momento, pero dejan de mirarse cuando Kyoko recibe una llamada telefónica y ella sacando de su cartera su móvil para contestar, sigue su camino, Ren se queda viendo como se marcha y se da cuenta que a la dama se le cae algo del bolso cuando saco su teléfono móvil, se acerca a recogerlo y ve que es una fotografía del mar, esa será la primera parte; pero la escena más importante será el que se desarrolla en la playa a la cual iremos después del almuerzo y allí les explicare de que se trata. Así que vamos a hacer de este comercial una obra de arte.

-Todos listos para grabar_ dice el productor Kurosaki en voz alta para todo el staff .

Kyoko y Ren se dirigieron a colocarse el vestuario en sus respectivos camerinos. En el camerino del primer actor se encontraba su manager.

-Y bien, ¿pudiste hablar con Kyoko- chan? _ decía Yashiro, mientras se encontraba sentado escribiendo en una pequeña libreta.

-Ahhh_ suspiro Ren_ NO, fuimos interrumpidos, espero poder hablar con ella durante el almuerzo.

-Ohhh! Entonces creo que volveré a desaparecer.

-Y ¿pudiste hablar con el director?_ pregunto el manager

-"El director", espero que no se acerque más a Kyoko, si hubieras visto su actitud de conquistador _decía Ren con una mirada furiosa.

Yashiro ya había aprendido a tratar con su amigo cuando tenía esa aura oscura

-Ren deja de tener esos celos, que lo único que logran es nublar tu mente _ contestó su manager de manera calmada_

-Ahora te dejare solo para que te calmes y prepares para la grabación, te espero en el set.

Así se quedó el actor alistándose, mientras su manager salía del camerino hacia el set.

Treinta minutos después los actores estaban listos, el primero en salir fue Ren que estaba vestido de traje oscuro y también llevaría un maletín, era la clásica imagen de un típico oficinista con su pulcro traje y su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás; todas las mujeres del staff lo observaban embelesadas por lo guapo que se veía, luego de 5 minutos apareció Kyoko en un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que llevaba una cinta roja en la cintura la cual hacia juego con su cartera. El vestido era de falda acampanada y le daba justo sobre las rodillas, sandalias de tacón alto y del mismo color del vestido, también llevaba puesta una peluca larga de color castaño casi el mismo tono que el cabello de Ren. Al verla muchos hombres se sonrojaron incluyendo al actor número 1 de Japón, pero de esto no se percató Kyoko ya que Ren se cubrió el rostro con una mano y rápidamente uso sus dotes de actuación para recuperarse, pero no podía negar que su amada se veía realmente hermosa.

Las grabaciones se realizaron en una sola toma, todo el equipo estaba maravillado con su trabajo, eran la pareja perfecta.

-Muy bien, todos lo hicieron excelente, después de la hora del almuerzo iremos a la siguiente locación _ anuncio a todo el staff el director Akira Kurosaki, para luego dirigirse a hablar con Kyoko que se encontraba junto a Ren.

-Madame ¿Me harías el honor de almorzar conmigo?_ dijo Akira inclinándose de forma principesca. A lo cual Kyoko se sonrojó.

-Lo siento Akira –san, pero ya había invitado a Kyoko a almorzar conmigo_ dijo Ren con una gran sonrisa caballerosa. Kyoko estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Ren, sobre todo porque no era cierto lo que acababa de decir, le agradaba poder almorzar con su sempai sobre todo para poder cuidar sus malos hábitos alimenticios, pero ahora ella sabía que estaba realmente enojado y no comprendía el porqué, hace un momento estaban conversando tranquilamente y no parecía molesto en absoluto.

\- Bueno si es así, no puedo hacer nada, será en otra oportunidad, con su permiso_ contesto Akira sonriente, "que interesante, esto será divertido" _pensaba el director, para luego retirarse del lugar y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

-Lo siento Kyoko san, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo_ decía el actor un poco apenado de su comportamiento y olvidando su enojo para dirigirse a su amada.

\- No hay problema Ren san, me agrada estar con usted_ contesto una sonrojada Kyoko que todavía pensaba en como se escuchó su nombre sin honorifico de los labios de su sempai.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Gracias por leer!**

Como siempre espero que les guste y que Lo continúen leyendo.

Comenten Que les pareció el capítulo.

Hasta el Próximo Capítulo! ;)


	7. Capítulo 7:Interrupciones

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Skip Beat! No Me Pertenece

 **¡Muchas gracias!** Por leer.

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Capítulo 7: Interrupciones_

Ya en la hora del almuerzo en una mesa estaban reunidos Kyoko y Ren, sentados uno frente al otro.

-Ren san disculpe, pero Yashiro san ¿no comerá con nosotros?_ decía una inquieta Kyoko en su asiento.

\- No Kyoko san, tuvo que atender unos asuntos, ya vendrá más tarde_ contestó Ren.

-Creo que les estoy causando problemas, Yashiro san parece estar realmente ocupado._ hablaba desanimada la actriz.

\- No te preocupes, te aseguró que no se trata de eso _ decía Ren sonriente_ * _espero que no se entere que le pedí a Yashiro que desaparezca por un tiempo para poder hablar con ella_ *_ pensaba el actor.

-Kyoko san necesito hablar contigo _ volvió a hablar el actor.

\- ¿So…so…sobre qué ?_ dijo Kyoko nerviosamente

-Lo que tengo que decirte…

En el momento que Ren se disponía a hablar llego el director Akira sujetando entre las manos su bandeja de comida.

-Que bueno que los encuentro, necesito hablar con ustedes espero no estar interrumpiendo nada _ decía el director sonriendo, dejando su bandeja en la mesa y acercando una silla para sentarse entre los actores.

\- Los buscaba para explicarle la segunda parte del comercial, ha habido un pequeño cambio que espero no sea inconveniente para ninguno de ustedes. Tengan en cuenta que considero es lo mejor para este trabajo, así que estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema_ dijo Akira, mirando a cada uno atentamente

Ren, a pesar de ser de estar algo irritado por haber sido interrumpido escuchaba atentamente al director igual que Kyoko, demostrando su profesionalismo.

Como ya saben la segunda parte se desarrollara en la playa _explicaba el director_ La escena será la siguiente:

Kyoko estarás en la orilla mirando hacia el mar, pensativa pero sonriente recordando tu encuentro del día anterior con aquel caballero, mientras que Tsuruga estará caminando por la orilla de la playa observando la foto que la bella chica dejo caer, buscando la escena que muestra la fotografía con la esperanza d volver a ver a la hermosa señorita que cautivo su corazón en un instante, luego al levantar la vista vera lo que le parece una visión maravillosa, aquella dama estará allí en el lugar preciso que muestra la fotografía, se decide acercar a la dama, ella se da cuenta, mira sorprendida por un instante y luego sonríe de manera seductora, entonces Ren le muestra la fotografía y se la entrega, Kyoko con la fotografía en la mano la observa y esta vez muestra una sonrisa tierna . Se miran y se sonríen con ternura entonces Ren la toma de la mano vacía y con su otra mano acaricia su mejilla y se va acercando lentamente cautivado por su aroma y su belleza, así terminamos la escena con un beso.

\- ¿qué ha dicho director? un be…be…be…so_ tartamudeaba Kyoko, sonrojada_ pe…pe…pero no no pu…puedo.

\- Sé que no es la idea original, pero ustedes son profesionales y podrán hacerlo _ decía Akira_ ¿No es cierto? o quizás no capaces de hacerlo _continuo hablando en tono sarcástico.

-No, no es eso _respondió Kyoko, bajando la mirada, ya que se sentía avergonzada.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograremos, director, como usted dijo somos profesionales _ afirmó el actor número 1 de Japón _ Kyoko san es una excelente actriz y yo sé que es capaz de lograrlo.

Kyoko había adquirido confianza con las palabras de Ren, pero aún estaba nerviosa; que pasaría si su sempai se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, además no podía fallar después de lo que él acababa de decir. Cambió su mirada y su tono de voz y mostrando seguridad le dijo al director Akira:

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, director_ dijo la chica haciendo una leve inclinación.

\- Me parece muy bien, me alegro de escuchar eso, pero Kyoko no tienes que ser tan formal, ya te lo había dicho llámame solo Akira _respondió el director con una sonrisa.

Creo que no podría ser tan informal director, lo siento_ respondió la actriz.

No importa, ya habrá tiempo después; bueno creo que es hora de ir al transporte que nos espera. _dijo el director, observando el reloj de su muñeca para luego dirigirse de nuevo a Kyoko; con una sonrisa, ofreciendo caballerosamente el brazo hacia la chica, la cual por cortesía fue con el director_ Vamos Belle dame.

Tsuruga san no se retrase_ dijo Akira a él atónito actor, que había estado siendo ignorado majestuosamente; para luego seguir caminando adelante con Kyoko.

Así termino la hora del almuerzo sin que Ren pudiera hablar con su amada.

Una hora después llegaron a la playa las dos furgonetas que transportarían a todo el equipo y personal necesario para el comercial, para el actor estrella de Japón esa fue la hora más larga de su vida ya que todo el trayecto se pasó viendo a su amada acompañada por el director, parecían muy a gusto conversando, lo peor fue que no pudo sentarse cerca de ellos, así que no sabía que es lo que hablaban; en la furgoneta se encontraba los actores, su manager, el director, el productor y el personal encargado del maquillaje y vestuario, en el otro vehículo iba todo el equipo técnico.

Minutos más tarde estaba todo listo para grabar el comercial, los actores estaban con sus respectivos vestuarios y así como había sucedido en la mañana muchos se quedaron embelesados observándolos.

Ren estaba vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga que tenía los tres primeros botones sueltos y su pantalón del mismo color, con sandalias de playa y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, mientras que Kyoko estaba usando un vestido rojo de tiras suelto con un pequeño pliegue en el pecho, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y sandalias del mismo color del vestido con un taco no muy alto, el cabello lo llevaba una parte hacia atrás sujetado con un hermoso broche en forma de rosa. Los dos actores se veían espectaculares.

La primera parte de la escena se grabó sin problemas, pero para el final, Kyoko estaba realmente nerviosa y cometió un error, se sonrojo; el solo pensar que tendría que besar a Ren no le permitía concentrarse por el temor que el descubriera sus sentimientos. Ren también estaba nervioso, pero lo podía disimular mejor.

-¡CORTE!_ grito el director_ quince minutos de descanso_ hablo después dirigiéndose a todos.

Akira se acercó a la actriz

\- Parece que esto es difícil para ti Kyoko, _le dijo el director_ Aprovecha este tiempo para prepararte;

Inmediatamente Kyoko fue a una de las furgonetas aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer; entonces recordó lo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo en Guam con Corn.

Ya terminado el descanso volvió con una mirada diferente, estaba listo, reanudaron la escena, todo era perfecto la escena se desarrollaba según lo explicado por el director, estaban cada vez más cerca, que podían sentir el aliento de su compañero hasta quedar a una distancia que era menor a medio centímetro.

-¡CORTE Y QUEDA! _ se escuchó decir al director.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus reviews :)**

Hasta el Próximo Capítulo! ;)


	8. Capítulo 8: Fin del comercial

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Skip Beat! No Me Pertenece

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Capítulo 8: Fin del comercial 

\- ¡CORTE Y QUEDA! _ se escuchó decir al director.

La voz del director sacó a los actores de la escena trayéndoles a la realidad, tanto Ren como Kyoko se alejaron abruptamente, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, ambos no estaban actuando, eran ellos mismos, se habían olvidado de interpretar sus personajes.

\- ¡Hemos terminado la grabación!, ¡gracias a todos, hicieron un excelente trabajo!. _anunció con gran entusiasmo Akira dirigiéndose a todo el personal que se encontraba a su alrededor, para después acercarse a los actores.

-Muchas gracias por su trabajo_ dijo el director haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego mirar a los actores fijamente, que aún tenían reflejado en sus rostros el asombro_ - Pero ¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? Acaso están decepcionados de que la escena ha terminado, pero pueden continuar en privado si así lo desean _dijo en tono sarcástico, el cual Kyoko no notó y solo se sonrojo sin saber que responder.

 _"¿Por qué el director decía eso?"_ , no lo entendía_ era el pensamiento de la pequeña actriz.

 _"Que le pasa a este director acaso está jugando"_ _ pensaba Ren, el cual estaba enojado por aquellas palabras, y con su resplandeciente sonrisa ignorando las palabras le respondió –Director, gracias por su arduo trabajo, espero que este conforme con nuestro desempeño.

Al escuchar a Ren, Kyoko dejo sus pensamientos para hablar.

-Ha sido un gusto trabajar con usted director Akira _ decía Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

-Kyoko, Belle dame el gusto ha sido mío, además un placer conocerte_ dijo el director despidiéndose de la actriz con un beso en la mejilla_ -Nos veremos muy pronto Kyoko.

\- Nos vemos Tsuruga, por cierto espero algún avance para ese día porque de lo contrario, se la voy a quitar _decía el director de espalda a los actores, luego con la mano derecha hizo un gesto de despedida y comenzó a caminar. Diciendo esto Akira se alejó de la pareja de actores murmurando _*más pronto de lo que piensan nos volveremos a ver*_ hasta que se le vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la furgoneta del equipo técnico.

Después de que Kyoko y Ren se cambiaron de ropa y todo el staff estaba listo para partir, regresaron a el estudio, luego de que los actores se despidieron en la playa del director no lo volvieron a ver, al parecer había regresado en la otra furgoneta y en el estudio les informaron que estaba en la oficina hablando con el productor.

EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR KUROSAKI

Se encontraba el productor Ushio Kurosaki sentado en un sillón,

-Bienvenido primo, hiciste un excelente trabajo_ decía Ushio, mientras observaba las escenas sin editar del comercial

\- Ushio te estaba buscando en tu oficina y te encuentro aquí _ respondió Akira que acababa de entrar, para luego tomar asiento frente a su primo. _ ¿por qué no estuviste en la grabación de las últimas escenas?

\- Confió en tu trabajo así que no era necesario mi presencia_ contesto el productor en tono serio_ Además pareces muy contento, al parecer te has divertido jugando con ellos y yo no iba a intervenir en tu entretenimiento._ hablaba de forma sarcástica_- Así que preferí quedarme en la furgoneta revisando la primera parte grabada.

-ja ja ja ja tienes razón primo, me conoces muy bien, pero apenas es el comienzo._ contesto alegremente el director Akira.

-Solo espero que no te excedas al jugar con ellos. _ dijo Ushio, volviendo a ver la grabación

-No preocupes, que ese no es mi objetivo. Esto ha sido solo el primer paso_ comentó Akira, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESTUDIO DONDE ESTABAN REN Y KYOKO

\- Parece que ya no veremos al director_ decía Kyoko algo triste.

-Eso explica su anticipada despedida y creo que tampoco veremos al productor Kurosaki _ respondió Ren_ cambiando de tema, Kyoko san quisiera hablarte.

\- Que es lo que quieres decirme Ren – san_ contestó Kyoko, algo preocupada de que el actor quisiera hablar sobre la actitud que ella tuvo la noche anterior.

\- Yo quería pregun ... _ comenzó a hablar el actor

En ese momento llegó Yashiro, al cual se le veía muy apresurado.

-Ren, Kyoko-chan ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a su próximo compromiso, debemos reunirnos con el director de la película _ interrumpió el mánager, pero al ver las expresión del rostro de su representado se sintió preocupado_ ¿Acaso interrumpo algo importante?

\- No te preocupes Yashiro, es hora de irnos y como dices llegaremos tarde. Vamos Kyoko-san _decía el actor con una sonrisa caballerosa muy brillante. Tanto Kyoko como Yashiro a pesar de notar el enojo del actor escondido detrás de esa sonrisa, solo se resignaron a seguir a Ren hasta su auto.

Así los actores junto con su manager se dirigían a LME donde se realizaría la reunión con el director de la película, ya que el presidente de la empresa, es decir Takarada Lory iba a financiar la producción de esta película, todos iban en el auto de Ren. Tanto Kyoko como Yashiro no entendían la forma de actuar de Ren primero estaba enojado mostrando una falsa sonrisa y ahora que iba manejando su auto no hablaba y de rato en rato dejaba salir un profundo suspiro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Espero sus reviews,** me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta el Próximo Capítulo! ;)


	9. Capítulo 9:Elenco

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Skip Beat! No Me Pertenece

Disculpen la tardanza, espero disfruten Este Capítulo.

Y perdón por los Errores ortográficos Que Haber puedan.

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _"Pensamientos"_

-Dialogo

narración

 ** _Capítulo 9: El elenco_**

Llegaron a LME 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada para la reunión, que sería a las 6 p.m., ya que Tsuruga Ren había manejado más rápido de lo que era su costumbre, al entrar a las oficinas se dirigieron a la sala de juntas indicada para la reunión. Ren aún estaba molesto quería hablar con Kyoko, pero pareciera que el destino estaba en su contra, y con otras personas alrededor iba a ser imposible, así que por el momento esperaría la oportunidad adecuada para poder conversar con su amada kohai.

En la sala de juntas podían ver una gran mesa con varias sillas alrededor, entonces cada uno de ellos ocupó un asiento quedando el manager entre sus dos representados, el silencio era incómodo y aquellos 10 minutos que faltaban parecían eternos, cinco minutos más tarde se escuchó la puerta abrirse, y fue una gran sorpresa para los actores aquella persona que acababa de entrar, al parecer esta película estaba llena de secretos gracias a órdenes del presidente Lory Takarada.

-Buenas tardes Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san y también a usted Yashiro-san al parecer llegaron antes de la hora pactada. _ saludo el director Hiroaki Ogata con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes director Ogata_ respondieron ambos actores algo sorprendidos, para luego ponerse de pie y saludarlo. -Buenas tardes _saludó también el manager.

\- Que gusto volver a trabajar con ustedes_ dijo Ogata con gran entusiasmo, para luego acercarse a ambos actores y su manager y estrecharles las manos.

Al terminar de saludar, el director volvió a su asiento. En ese instante se escuchó la puerta abrir para dejar ver a los demás actores que eran parte del elenco acompañados de sus respectivos representantes, que estaban comenzando a llegar.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Kanae Kotonami (la cual se había graduado de la sección LOVE-me hace un año, cuando debuto como protagonista en una película con temática familiar y al parecer también tenía una persona especial en su corazón ) y Hiou Uesegi con sus respectivos representantes, saludaron al director y tomaron asiento, a continuación llegaron María Takarada, la pequeña iba a actuar por primera vez en esta película, y aun no tenía un manager por lo cual estaba acompañada de su abuelo, Lory Takarada, que estaba vestido extravagantemente como era su costumbre, esta vez era un sultán. Luego también aparecieron Hidehito Kijima e Hiroka Isuka cada uno con su representante.

Cuando todos los recién llegados estaban en sus respectivos asientos, pero antes de que el director Ogata comience la reunión, entró un hombre que sostenía algunos guiones, el cual se presentó como el asistente del director, para luego entregar a cada actor y actriz un guión, y despidiéndose en forma general salió de la habitación.

Solo entonces el director Ogata comenzó a hablar:

-Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, gracias por aceptar participar en esta película. Algunos ya me conocen, con los demás nos vemos por primera vez; mi nombre es Hiroaki Ogata, encantado de conocerlos personalmente_ dijo el director haciendo una leve reverencia_. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, para mi será un gran placer trabajar con todos ustedes, ya que conozco de su gran talento por haber visto varias de sus interpretaciones_ termino de decir con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!_ dijeron todos los actores y actrices al unísono, para luego dejar hablar nuevamente al director.

-Como pueden ver en los guiones que se le han sido entregados, solo están las primeras escenas de la película y también la sinopsis de la historia junto con la descripción de cada personaje, aunque a ustedes con anterioridad se les fue entregado la historia y el personaje que deseaba que interpreten, para que lo analicen y puedan aceptar el papel en este trabajo. (Esto último no aplicaba a Kyoko ni a Ren, ya que la decisión de participar en la película fue tomada por el presidente, así que estos estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar)

-Bueno, pueden revisar los guiones.

Los actores comenzaron a hojear los guiones. Al ver Kyoko la página donde estaban descritos los personajes, algo no cuadraba (no concordaba), el número de actores presentes no correspondían con el número de personajes de la película, pero la pelinaranja no fue la única persona que lo noto. En ese momento habló Kanae Kotonami.

-Disculpe director, pero ¿Por qué no están todos los actores presentes hoy? Acaso esta reunión no era para que todo el elenco se conozca.

-Tiene usted razón Kotonami-san_ contestó el director_ Pero lamentablemente por motivos de trabajo estos actores no han podido llegar, pero ya han confirmado su participación en la película; esperemos que puedan asistir a la conferencia de prensa y allí los conocerán personalmente.

\- Entendido director_ dijó Kanae en un tono respetuoso.

-Y ¿Quiénes serán los otros? _ preguntó Kijima con gran curiosidad al director.

-Ellos tres han venido desde el extranjero, aunque dos de ellos son de origen japonés. Sus nombres son: Alice Strang, ella es una actriz estadounidense, Akira Kurosaki que ha venido desde Francia y Kuu Hizuri actor reconocido internacionalmente, que acaba de confirmar su participación unos minutos antes de esta reunión, fue una gran alegría el que haya aceptado el papel_ termino de decir el director Ogata muy emocionado.

Al escuchar al director tanto los actores como actrices tenían sentimientos de alegría, nervios, admiración entre otras muchas sensaciones, por la participación de la gran estrella Hizuri Kuu y algo de curiosidad de cómo sería trabajar con Kurosaaki Akira y la extranjera Strang Alice.

Pero para el actor número uno de Japón era diferente, _"No puede ser posible, ¿Por qué tenían que ser precisamente ser ellos?, esto me va a causar muchos problemas"_ _ pensaba Ren mientras observaba al presidente, que seguramente era el responsable de todo o gran parte de lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo que aún le esperaba pasar en los próximos días.

Así transcurrió la reunión, entre explicaciones del director Ogata sobre la película, algunas preguntas por parte de los actores y actrices que conformaban el reparto como de sus respectivos managers, referente a los personajes y lugares de grabación; sin embargo durante todo este tiempo Ren se mantuvo en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta el final de la reunión, y todos ya se estaban despidiendo del director. La próxima vez que se volverían a ver el elenco iba a ser en la conferencia de prensa, y al parecer para esa fecha estarían los miembros del elenco faltantes.

Tsuruga Ren parecía estar en piloto automático al despedirse del director y de los demás participantes de la reunión; mientras que Yashiro estaba preocupado por su cliente y amigo y la pequeña Kyoko se sentía tan feliz volver a ver a Otōsan tanto así que no se había dado cuenta de la actitud extraña de su querido sempai.

Yashiro junto a sus representados, Kyoko y Ren, fueron los últimos en despedirse del director Ogata y salir de la sala de conferencia.

Al salir de las oficinas de LME, Ren aún seguía distraído parecía estar en otro mundo, después de la noticia sobre la participación de Kuu, Akira y Alice en la película, por lo cual no había podido concentrarse en nada más. _"Acaso su suerte podría ser peor"._

Yashiro, prefirió tomar un taxi e ir a casa para que Ren pudiera llevar a su amada kohai a su departamento y así lograr cenar pronto, ya que la reunión se había prolongado más de lo esperado , gracias al presidente con sus extravagantes ideas y un preocupado director que trataba de hacerlo desistir de sus planes sobre las película.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(¸. • '(¸. • `¤ Continuará

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aunque algo tarde, estos son algunos datos sobre Akira Kurosaki

Edad: 22 años

Familiares:

Sus Padres se encuentran en Francia.

En Japón esta su primo Ushio Kurosaki.

profesión:

· Actor (novato)

· Director (ha trabajado en el extranjero con éxito)

Nacionalidad: Japonés

Criado en Francia desde la Edad de 12 años, Japón Volvió un para comenzar como el actor en su tierra natal.

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Espero sus críticas**.

Si Tienen Alguna idea para los Capítulos de Este fanfic, me gustaria saberla;)

Hasta el Próximo Capítulo! :)


	10. Capítulo 10

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Skip Beat! No me Pertenece

 **Disculpe la tan laaaarga espera para este capítulo , espero no me quieran asesinar. La inspiración se fue y no quería volver, no se me ocurría nada de nada.**

Espero disfruten este Capítulo.

Y perdón por los Errores ortográficos que puedan haber.

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 **Capítulo 10**

El siempre caballeroso Tsuruga Ren llevó a Kyoko al edificio donde se encontraban sus apartamentos, sin embargo en todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en los participantes del elenco los cuales le podrían traer problemas; sabía que algo tenía que hacer, necesitaba una explicación y solo había una persona que sería capaz de responder sus preguntas. Así que después de acompañar a Kyoko hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Que descanses Kyoko-san. _ dijo el actor, que ya se disponía a alejarse del lugar mientras la actriz abría su puerta, pero lo que no se esperaba fue lo que pasó a continuación, sintió una pequeña mano sujetarlo de la manga de su saco.

Ren dirigió su mirada a la dueña de esa pequeña mano, al encontrarse sus miradas Kyoko inmediatamente soltó la prenda como si esta estuviera quemando, su rostro se tornó de color carmesí por la vergüenza que sintió en ese instante e inclino su rostro.

-Lo lo si-siento Tsuruga-san_ dijo la actriz, aun con la mirada hacia abajo (a veces lo volvía a llamar al primer actor por su apellido y eso pasaba cuando estaba realmente nerviosa).

\- Ya te había dicho que me digas Ren_ respondió el actor con una tierna sonrisa, la cual la chica no vio porque de ser así estaría más sonrojada. Kyoko dejo salir un suspiro y ya más calmada alzo el rostro para hablar.

-Ren-san acaso piensa no cenar, tiene que tener en cuenta que como actor que es, tiene que cuidar su cuerpo, que pasaría si se vuelve a enferma, no podría cumplir con su trabajo y además … _sermoneaba la actriz

-Calma, ya entendí tu punto, pero es algo muy urgente lo que tengo que ir a averiguar_ decía el actor con su mirada de cachorrito para así calmar a Kyoko, luego dejó salir un suspiro_ -Además cenaré cuando vuelva, así que ahora entra que tienes que cenar y luego descansar. _continuo Ren de hablar a la vez que hacía a Kyoko entrar a su departamento (el de ella) sujetándola de los hombros para guiarla al interior de este. Cerró la puerta dejando a Kyoko dentro y se alejó sin dar tiempo a la actriz para que siguiera con sus reclamos.

Entonces Ren salió rápidamente del edificio donde se encontraban sus apartamentos para dirigirse nuevamente al LME y enfrentarse al presidente para conseguir todo lo que el necesitaba saber, quería respuestas y Lory Takarada era la persona que se las iba a dar.

En el instante que subió a su auto recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular que era de kyoko. El mensaje era el siguiente :

REN -SAN AUNQUE USTED NO QUIERA CENAR, ES NECESARIO PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO PODRíA ENFERMAR. VOY A PREPARAR LA CENA PARA AMBOS , ESPERO NO TARDE.

P.D.T: DISCULPE MI ATREVIMIENTO POR LAS ATRIBUCIONES QUE ME TOMO, PERO CREO QUE SI DEPENDIERA DE USTED NUNCA SE ALIMENTARIA CORRECTAMENTE. -_-)

ATENTAMENTE: MOGAMI KYOKO

Sonrió al leerlo y luego se dedicó a conducir. Después de unos cuantos minutos el actor llegó a LME, a la oficina de Takarada.

Al saber de la presencia de Ren en la empresa, el presidente ordenó a Sebastián, su fiel sirviente, que guiara al actor a su oficina.

EN LA OFICINA DE LORY.

El primer actor de Japón acababa de entrar.

-Oh! Ren, no esperaba verte tan pronto, pero siéntate que supongo que quieres hablar conmigo ¿No es así?

Ren se sentó en el mueble que indico su jefe el cual estaba al frente de una pequeña mesa donde ya estaban siendo servidas dos tazas de té colocadas cordialmente por Sebastián.

-Pensé que ibas a tardar más en venir, Ren. Te esperaba, ¿No lo sé? Quizás aún mañana, pero dime, en que te puedo ayudar.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando, Jefe? _Dijo Ren dejando salir un poco la actitud de Kuon.

-No sé de qué hablas muchacho, ¿quisiera saber al menos de lo que me acusas?... ¿si no es mucha molestia para ti, explicármelo? _ expresaba el presidente mientras comenzaba a fumar un habano.

-Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero, presidente. No actué como si fuera inocente de todo, estoy seguro que usted tiene algo que ver con la selección de los actores, los cuales no se presentaron hoy en la reunión para conocer al elenco de la película _ decía Ren cada vez más enojado.

\- Cálmate, muchacho, que con esa mirada causas temor a cualquiera, espero que tu adorada kohai no te vea así, porque la podrías espantar y no quieres eso ¿o me equivoco? _ decía el presidente tranquilamente, dejando ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ren dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo mucho más calmado.

-Jefe.-Podría decirme ¿por qué están ellos en la película?

-Ren, no se a lo que te refieres. De quien hablas. ¿Acaso de tu padre?, si es así te puedo decir que fue idea del director el contratarlo.

-Y me va a decir que no tiene nada que ver con la participación de padre y de los otros dos

\- Un momento, sobre Kuu es como te he dicho, yo solo facilite que Ogata lo pudiera contactar ya que así lo quería él, nada más. Así que dime ¿ de qué otros dos estás hablando ?

\- Y ahora ¿Qué? Va a seguir fingiendo que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre la participación de Akira Kurosaki y de Alice Strang en la filmación de la película.

\- Pues te diré ... Esos nombres no me parecen familiares_ decía calmadamente Lory _ ¿Akira? ¿ Alice?

_ ... (Ren se mantenía en silencio)

\- Oh! Ya recuerdo _ dijo el presidente, dando un pequeño golpe a su mano izquierda con su puño derecho, como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación_ Akira Kurosaki , no fue acaso el director del comercial que acabas de grabar. Dudo que lo hayas olvidado así que no sé porque me preguntas por él, además también es actor por lo que tengo entendido y que este participando en la película te lo puedes tomar como una casualidad más en esta industria_ terminó de hablar Lory haciendo un gesto con los hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ren comenzaba a impacientarse y A enojarse, al parecer el presidente no le diría lo que quiere saber exactamente. El actor se puso de pie con toda la intención de irse.

\- Ya debo retirarme presidente, porque al parecer no va a responder seriamente a mis preguntas.

\- Ohh! Ren que aburridos eres. _ expresaba Lory, haciendo un puchero_ Además no te puedo decir algo que yo no sé_ terminó de decir de forma inocente -_-

-Adiós presidente_ dijo el actor, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina.

\- Hasta luego muchacho, y ten cuidado con lo que pueda causar la señorita Strang, tu ex novia._ decía Lory mientras sonreía y con su mano alzada moviendola se despedía de Ren,el cual estaba a punto de salir.

Al escuchar eso el actor salió azotando la puerta, estaba realmente molesto.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(¸. • '(¸. • `¤ Continuará

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ALGUNOS DATOS DE:

 **Alice Strang**

Edad: 23 años

Profesión

· Actriz

· Modelo

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Está comenzando a ser famosa en y por su gira internacional llegó a Japón a trabajar en comerciales, películas y serias para poder ganar popularidad internacionalmente.

Familiares

Sus padres viven en

Madre japonesa, padre estadounidense.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Espero SUS CRITICAS** . ;)

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA:** Alexandra Parthenopaeus, Cheshire 2313, Gabyz123, Glazily, PaulaGaTo, SetsukaChoi, Setsuka e Cain, adrySOE, anaisescalona12, carla berenice, iwanaha, , karyhector, kotoko-98, lashun316, marirroma , mutemuia ,nashr8 , nelyta, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LO HAN ELEGIDO COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA:** AlejandraHuerta, Glazily, PaulaGaTo, SetsukaChoi, Setsuka e Cain, adrySOE, anaisescalona12, carla berenice, , marirroma

Espero los haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo no les podria decir cuando lo pueda publicar, pero lo intentaré lo antes posible.  
Disculpen la larga espera,he estado algo ocupada y además la inspiración no llegaba, aunque creo que no regresó del todo, ojalá el próximo capítulo sea mejor,en este no estoy conforme del todo a como salió .Si Tienen Alguna idea para los Capítulos de Este fanfic, me gustaría saberla;)

 **P.D.T** : Las que aun no saben como seria la apariencia de Akira y quieren conocerlo, pueden encontrar el enlace de la imagen en mi perfil de fanfiction, solo tienen que quitar los espacios. (al ver la imagen pensé así debe ser Akira). Espero les guste como luciría según lo que pienso.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ES UN ENORME GUSTO LEER CADA UNO DE SUS MENSAJES LOS CUALES ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :).**

Ahora responderé a las personas que no pude por mensaje.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por cada uno de los reviews que escribes, por favor sigue mandando tus comentarios, me encantan leerlos y es un gusto que disfrutes de mi fic :)

 **Mabel** : Por tu review, muchas gracias, espero te guste el capítulo. Espero poder publicar otro y que la espera no sea demasiado larga.

 **Yesi:** Muchas gracias por leer, que alegría que te haya gustado, espero que sigas disfrutando cada capítulo.

 **Hasta el Próximo Capítulo! :)**


End file.
